Toque Helado
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Hitsugaya usando su arma para algo más que pelear.


Hitsugaya se había tomado unas vacaciones en el mundo humano. Más bien, Matsumoto le obligó a ir con él, y como todos bien saben, nadie puede hacer frente a una borracha de ubres masivas. Dejó en la sociedad de almas a Hyorinmaru, en un almacén especial para las zampakutos. Adormilado en un profundo sueño, mientras su amo regresaba, Hyo tenía un sueño extraño, tal vez de una vida pasada, como humano, o tal vez algún deseo interior que estaba esperando salir a la luz. En él, Hyo estaba bañándose en unas cataratas frías, entro de una caverna helada totalmente. Por su cuerpo recorrían las gotas, bajando por su pecho y por su espalda fornida. Sentía una gran soledad, pero estaba siempre ahí encerrado, en su prisión cristalina y pristina. Hasta que, por debajo de sus brazos, unas manos aparecieron acariciando su cuerpo. Al contrario que aquella estancia, eran cálidas y suaves. Poco a poco una mujer se le abrazó por detrás. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero esa sensación era magnifica para él, le hacía sentir más vivo que de costumbre. Lentamente se giró, sosteniendo las manos de la mujer en las suyas, y pudo observarla en todo su esplendor. Una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, un cabello negro como la noche recorriéndole los hombros, y unos ojos de color miel, hipnotizantes. Estaba completamente desnudam junto a él, mirándole a los ojos. Hyo sintió que su cuerpo emanaba un calor no natural, imposible en aquel infierno frío, algo que le hizo abrazarla y querer sentirla en todo su cuerpo. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, mientras empezaba a besar su pecho, húmedo por las gotas que caían sobre ellos, haciendo que la piel de la chica se convirtiese en una adicción para él. Le gustaba tocarla, mucho. Desde sus finas manos, acariciándole lentamente el brazo, hasta sus pechos, bien bonitos. Inconscientemente sintió la necesidad de besarla, mientras le masajeaba los pechos. Una de sus manos, bajó desde su espalda hasta su trasero, apretando su cintura contra la de ella, rozando su miembro en su vientre. Poco a poco iba aumentando de tamaño, la piel de aquella chica le excitaba demasiado, y no podía separarse de ella aunque quisiera. Por instinto, puso ambas manos en sus piernas, y ella "saltó" a su pecho, abrazada, mientras sentía su miembro rozarle por debajo de su culo. Ella sintió un placer enorme, y quiso satisfacerle, moviendo su cadera, y acariciando su gran miembro con su vagina. Hyo por primera vez se excitaba, por lo que no sabía muy bien lo que hacer, salvo besar sus senos, sus pezones sonrosados. La chica se dio cuenta de esto, y pues le dijo: "te enseñaré lo que hay que hacer", acompañado de un beso en los labios. Ella se bajó de sus manos, y empezó a besar su torso musculoso, mientras él recolocaba sus manos en la cabellera de la chica, sintiendo el placer de las caricias de sus labios y de su lengua, mientras bajaban por su cuerpo hasta su miembro. Empezó jugando con él, con una mano, agitándolo lentamente. Y poco a poco fue usando la punta de su lengua, para lubricarlo. Él sentía absoluto placer, de sentir su boca allí abajo, besándole y chupándole su miembro. Cuando sentía su cálida lengua recorrerlo, inconscientemente lo movía, excitado. Ella lo interpretó como que deseaba jugar más, así que lo besó, y lentamente abrió sus labios, hasta meterlo en su boca. Entonces sí que vio las estrellas. Notaba su boca subir y bajar, totalmente cálida, mojada, y con una lengua que recorría cada palmo de su miembro. Aquella sensación le encantaba, y más cuando ella le miraba directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo se detuvo, pero siguió agitándola con su dulce mano. Entonces se levantó a besarle, y le dijo al oido que le hiciera lo mismo a ella. Él asintió, y como si fuera una orden, empezó a besar lentamente su cuello, dirigiéndose lentamente a sus pechos, los cuales seguía masajeando, como adicto a ellos. Tras lamerlos siguió bajando con su lengua por el vientre. Ella entonces se tumbó sobre una roca, mientras posaba sus manos en la cabellera de Hyo, a medida que se acercaba a su clítoris. Nada mas rozarlo, ella gimió, con una voz tan fina que llamó la atención del chico, quien lo interpretó como una señal de seguir. Poco a poco dejó que su lengua lamiera aquél pequeño lugar, causando que ella se agarrase bien a él, sin querer que parase, mientras seguía masajeando sus senos a la vez que le lamía su zona prohibida. Él adoraba hacerlo, se sentía genial besándolo, chupándolo, viendo como ella se retorcía de placer. Entonces bajó una de las manos, la cual usó sus dedos para meterlos dentro de la abertura que había bajo el clítoris, y entonces ella enloqueció aún mas. Totalmente excitado, empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos de ahí, mientras ella gritaba de placer. Entonces pensó que tal vez podían disfrutar juntos, en esas zonas. Dejó una mano, abriéndo aquel lugar, mientras subía su cuerpo hasta sus senos de nuevo, y empezó a besarlos, mientras empezaba a meter su gran miembro en ella. Abrazó a Hyo nada mas sentirla penetrándola, pensó que enloquecería si esa gran cosa seguía entrando más y más. Hyo empezó a meterla y sacarla lentamente, mientras besaba todo el cuerpo de la chica, extasiado por el placer. Le encantaba oirla gemir y gritar de placer, debajo de él. Entonces pensó en otra postura para seguir disfrutando. Ella, sonrojada y llorosa de placer, se sorprendió cuando le dió la vuelta, la agarró por los pechos, y metió su miembro en un agujero "distinto". Ella tenía miedo, le dolía, pero no quería parar, el placer se había cebado con ellos. Él pasó una mano por debajo, para meterle los dedos por el agujero de antes, y así que disfrutase el doble. Lo cual, para su satisfacción, funcionó a las mil maravillas. Ella ya no dejaba de gritar de placer, deseando más y más, mientras se sentía masturbada por delante y follada por detrás. Él esta vez hiba muy rápido, moviendo su cadera a gran velocidad. Su miembro cada vez pedía más y más. Y así fueron aumentando el placer, hasta que él soltó un grito, a la vez que ella, cuando se corrieron a la vez, despues de tanto aguantar el placer. Hyo quedó encima de ella, abrazandola, y besando su cuello, mientras ambos sentían sus zonas prohibidas totalmente mojadas y calientes, las cuales aún seguían disfrutando del roce entre ellas. Hyo le preguntó su nombre, quería conocerla mejor, y que no solo fuera una fantasía con una desconocida. Sin embargo, cuando esta iba a responder, su amo le despertó, tras regresar con la vaca lechera de sus vacaciones. Se frustró, pero por algún motivo, no podía dejar de mirar los pechos de Matsumoto... 


End file.
